


Peter Parker, and the Packer Problem

by PeachyBaby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Packer Problems, Trans Peter Parker, Trans!Peter Parker, Tw: talk of genetalia, autistic! Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: He doesn't wear it out.It's not that he doesn't want to. It's that it's fucking difficult. Which way is he supposed to tuck this thing? Down? To the side? Upwards? Does it look like he has a boner??/x/Peter is really struggling with this new packer thing.Ned is pulled into helping him out.





	Peter Parker, and the Packer Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an actual experience of mine.
> 
> Also, his autism is not straight up talked about in this fic, but his stimming and sensory overload is talked about.

The packer comes in a week after his birthday.  
MJ had bought it for him, and presented him with an incredible likeness of a phallus for a card saying there was one coming in the mail. (Though slightly mortified, Peter is incredibly grateful for MJ'a present. He had mentioned it once off hand, and how he was way to terrified to ask May for one, and she had gone out of her way to get one).  
It comes with tight boxers (not so itchy it makes him want to tear off his skin) and a secure place for the packer to rest to look realistic.

He doesn't wear it out.

It's not that he doesn't want to. It's that it's fucking difficult. Which way is he supposed to tuck this thing? Down? To the side? Upwards? Does it look like he has a boner??  
The questions are endless. Growing up a vagina person who doesn't identify as a woman doesn't equip you with much detailed knowledge of what you need to do once you've obtained a peen.  
Peter wears it in the privacy of his own room. But what if he's doing it wrong? What if he goes to school and everyone notices? What if something bad happens?  
Every time he thinks about it too hard he remembers "Penis Parker", that god damn chant, that has him rocking until he can calm down.

How he ends up in this situation though, Peter can never explain.

It starts off innocent. Ned comes over after school. Peter takes off his binder when he gets home everyday to make sure he doesn't overuse it.  
Ned and Peter hang out, building a cool lego set, or watching a new movie.  
But then MJ invites them out for pizza and they quickly agree.  
Peter puts back on his binder, and his shirt, and hesitates as he shuts the underclothing drawer, its like the penis is taunting him. (Cause god damn it he wants to wear it out!). He slips into his boxers while Ned is out of the room, tucks it down, and puts back down his pants, and tells Ned to come back in.

"Okay, Ned, I need you to do something..." Peter asks, its decisive and Ned is understandably concerned. Peters eyebrows furl in the way they only do when he has a really bad idea.

"What, Pete..." Peter takes a deep breath.

"I need you to look at it," Peter is already pink in the cheeks.

"What?"

Peter vaguely gestures at his junk area "That!"

"What, no, why!" Ned sounds vaguely scandalizes and it only makes Peter turn a darker shade.

"Look at it!" He's whisper yelling now, trying to make sure May doesn't hear. "Does it look like I have a boner?" Ned rolls his eyes, his tone becoming more and more exasperated.

"I don't know Peter??" Ned says keeping his eyes away from Peter's junk.

"Just look! Please!"

"Fine, fine! Only for you," Ned glances down quickly. He cant really tell.

"I cant really see it!" Ned says, letting his eyes wander elsewhere in the room, Peter wasn't fond of it anyway.

"Ned I'm about to ask you something mortifying, and you need to be cool," Peter is now full on tomato red.

"Parker if youre thinking what I think you're thinking-"

"cup it."

"oh my god, Peter-"

"Come on Ned, there's no one else I trust!" Ned sighs in defeat. Only for Peter.

"Okay."

Peter lifts up his shirt a little, and Ned looks away as he awkwardly gropes his best friend. He pulls away with a groan. 

"Youre fine, Peter. Let's forget this happened."

"Okay, okay. Thanks. Sorry Ned. Love you," Peter stutters out and grabs a sweat shirt. "Let's go get MJ." Peter is now full flush. But he trusts Ned. He's not like the douchebags at school who would just stutter out no homo and then call him a fag. Ned cares about him, and cares that he's comfortable.  
As they hop on their bikes to meet MJ, Peter smiles.  
As cheesy as it is, he is pretty lucky to have them.  
The pizza is good, and MJ laughs hysterically when the boys tell her the story.


End file.
